


Animal

by LadyFogg



Series: Venus of the Hardsell [2]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Explicit Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Male Slash, Oral, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Sex, Smoking, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, smoking fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Johnny gives you grief for not coming to a show in weeks, you take him home with you to try to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #5! Brand new prompt for you: Male Reader/John somewhere during his Mucous Membrane years cause I loved your Johnny in Bathed in Red so I thought, why not? Plus, smoking kink. Cause of John.
> 
> So this is my first time writing m/m smut in a looong time. There was a little in AwaS but not to this extent. Hope you like! This is also my first male reader fic!!! YAY! 
> 
> The song Johnny sings is the fic song: https://play.spotify.com/track/74ZqYPeN9a3qMfUOM6j7yy

 

The air inside the club is stuffy and hot. Not that you’re not used to it, but after some time it gets to be a bit too constricting. Especially backstage. 

You stand in the wings, watching Mucous Membrane finishing their set. Your roommates are up next, already crowded ahead of you, waiting. It’s been a few weeks since you were able to come to a show. It feels nice to be back, even though you know your roommates are going to sucker you into bringing their equipment home so they can stay behind and party. It's probably why they insisted you come tonight.

“Thank you! You’ve been top! G’night!”

The crowd cheers enthusiastically and you crane your neck around your friends to watch Johnny urging his band mates forward for a bow. Damn he looks good tonight. Not that there hasn’t been a night where you didn’t think he looked good. 

Their band always seems to book the same gigs as your friends. As such, you’re constantly running into each other. 

You watch them leave the stage and the MC announces your roommates. On the other side, you see Johnny pause and turn around to look. His eyes almost immediately meet yours and a large grin spreads across his face. He bounces up and down excitedly, waving from across the stage. Chuckling, you give him a small wave back. He and his band mates are ushered away and you lose sight of him. 

“He’s been asking about you,” Chas says, coming to stand by your side. 

“Has he now?” you ask, pleased by this bit of information. 

You’ve had a few stolen moments with Johnny over the months you’ve known each other. Nothing serious of course, not that you wouldn’t welcome it. Mostly handies and blow jobs backstage or in some other secluded spot you managed to find. There had been a couple times you had been able to work in a quick fuck. But they had all been moments of opportunity, not anything planned ahead of time. 

Chas gives you a small smile. “He denies it, but I know he does,” he says. “Mostly he asks when he thinks I’m not paying attention. He did it just the other night and was trying to be very casual about it. Didn’t work.”

So that’s why your friends had been so insistent about you coming with them tonight. They must be tired of Johnny bugging them. 

“Hmm, good to know,” you smirk.

You hear your name being called and turn to see the young man in question stepping out from around a curtain. Chas is suddenly nowhere to be found. 

Johnny comes right up to you and jabs a finger in your chest. “Where the bloody hell have you been, mate?” he questions. 

You open your mouth to answer, but your friends start playing and the noise drowns you out. Johnny looks annoyed. He motions over his shoulder to the back door and you follow him out. The night is warm, but still cooler than the club. You hear the click of a lighter and turn to see Johnny lighting a cigarette. The sight sends a thrill of excitement through you for many reasons. 

Watching Johnny’s lips wrapped around the stick reminds you of when he’s sucking your cock and you know if you kissed him right now, he would taste like nicotine. It should be illegal for someone to look so hot as they lean against a brick wall. 

“So, where ya been?” Johnny asks again, taking a drag.

“Working mostly,” you tell him, shoving your hands in your pockets. “Been pulling a few late shifts so haven’t been able to make shows.”

“Aye, I noticed,” Johnny says. “Shame. Been missing the post-show hookups.”

You raise an eyebrow and smirk. “I must spoil you too much then,” you tease. “Didn’t realize we had a standing appointment.”

Johnny grins cheekily, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. “Or maybe I kinda fancy you,” he says with a shrug. “Ever think ‘bout that, mate?”

You consider his words, trying to think of the proper response. What game is he playing tonight? It’s Johnny, so you know there’s an angle he’s coming from. You’re just not sure which. 

“Do you fancy me?” you ask, taking a step towards him so you’re in his personal space. “I know you like foolin’ around with me, and we get along fine. Didn’t think you were lookin’ for much else.”

“M’not,” Johnny says, taking another drag. You watch the smoke slip between his lips in small puffs, too distracted to realize he’s hooked a finger through your belt loop until he’s tugging you forward. “Don’t mean I can’t fancy you a bit.”

His lips are slightly dry when he kisses you, but you fix that almost immediately. You grip the back of his head, deepening the kiss as he opens his mouth to you. He does taste like cigarettes, and a hint of whiskey. The blood rushes south when John wraps his leg around the back of your knees, pulling you in closer so he can grind into your thigh. 

“Oy! John!” a voice shouts. “You out here?”

You push off of Johnny instantly. You’re usually not one for public displays of affection, especially since what was just happening was more than just a small kiss. While you don’t mind being caught with another guy, you’re just not sure Johnny’s feelings on the subject. He’s staring at you intently, almost as if he’s not sure if he should be offended or not. 

Les steps out of the club, head swinging around until he sees John. “There you are,” he says. 

“Yeah, Les, what’s up?” Johnny asks, bringing the cigarette to his lips again, his eyes still focused on yours. 

“Boss man wants to see ya,” Les says. “Prolly ‘bout payment.”

“Alright give us a minute.”

His band mate goes back inside and you and Johnny stare each other down for a second. 

“Wot was that?” Johnny asks. 

“Don’t really like people seeing me grinding against someone,” you say. “Nothing personal.”

“Feels kinda personal.”

You sigh heavily and close the space between your bodies, cupping his cheek so you can resume kissing him. He’s still against you, until you swipe his lips with your tongue. With a soft sigh he lets you explore his mouth, melting into your touch. You remain that way for a few minutes, enjoying the contact.

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” you say, pulling away so that your lips brush. “Didn’t know if you cared.”

Johnny lets out a snort of laughter. “Don’t fuckin’ care,” he scoffs, flicking the cigarette to the side. “You could fuck me against this wall while the whole bleedin’ club watches and I’d tell you to give ‘em a show.”

You laugh loudly, earning a sly smile from the blond in front of you. “Good to know,” you say, going in for more kisses. Johnny flings his arms around your neck, dragging you in closer, teeth scraping your bottom lip in his excitement. You press him into the wall, hands slipping under his white t-shirt to feel the warm skin teeming with goose bumps. 

Footsteps head your way and once again you hear John’s name being called. Johnny doesn’t seem to notice so you untangle yourself from his grasp so you can say, “Think someone is callin’ your name.”

“Oh, bloody--”

“Johnny! Club man’s lookin’ for ya,” Gaz says, poking his head out the door. “An’ make sure we get the money in cash this time, yeah? Bleedin’ checks don’t do us any good!”

“Yes, yes, alright, Gaz!” Johnny says with annoyance. “I’ll handle it. Piss off!”

Gaz seems to realize he’s interrupted something and immediately makes himself scarce. Johnny sighs heavily, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He glances at you, studying you carefully.

“You gonna disappear while I take care of this?” he questions. 

It dawns on you that he must think you're avoiding him. You really have no reason to be. You've enjoyed each time you've had Johnny to yourself and you doubt this time will be any different.

“Oh don’t pout,” you smirk, taking his hand and making him cup your cock through your jeans. “I’m not done with you tonight.”

“Mmm, I was hopin’ not,” Johnny grunts, going in for another kiss. Just before your lips meet, his name is called one more time. “Bugger me!”

“I’m trying,” you joke, shifting so he can pull away if need be.

Johnny is not having it this time. He gives your cock a hard squeeze and uses his other hand to fist your jacket. You pitch forward, forced to brace yourself on the wall next to his head. The back door opens for a third time and Beano steps out. 

“John,” he says. “The club owner--”

“Yeah, yeah, Beano, I know!” Johnny cuts him off. “Gaz and Les already beat you to it. Can’t you lot see I have me hands full?”

You bury your face in his neck to keep from laughing, taking the opportunity to nip playfully at the spot just below his ear. Johnny lets out a whimper and you hear Beano say, “Leave you to it then, mate.” before the door slams shut. 

“Better go handle that before the bloody bastards interrupt again,” Johnny says as he lets you draw away. “Which direction is your place?”

“About ten minutes south of here,” you tell him. 

“Perfect, as is mine,” Johnny says with a naughty smile. “Give us a ride?”

“Hmm, so you want a ride, do you, Johnny?” you purr. 

Johnny’s smile widens and he stares up at you through his long lashes. “Yeah, think I’m up for it,” he says. 

You glance down to admire the bulge in his tight, leather pants. “I’d say so.” You give him one more chaste kiss before stepping back. “Meet you at my truck?”

“Aye, this shouldn’t take long, mate,” Johnny assures you, making his way towards the door. “And after…” His eyes are full of lust and he mimes giving a blow job right before he slides a fresh cigarette in his mouth. 

The image makes your cock throb almost painfully. “Looking forward to it,” you say. 

He throws you wink and slips into the club, leaving you alone. Smiling to yourself and excited for what the evening has in store, you walk through the alley to get to the parking lot. 

True to his word, Johnny doesn’t take long. You watch him strut to your car, still smoking and looking pleased with himself. 

“What are you so happy about?” you ask as he climbs into the truck. 

“Had a good show, got paid, an’ m’bout to be shagged,” Johnny lists, dropping his cigarette on the ground before slamming the door shut. He grabs the front of your shirt, yanking you into a sloppy and enthusiastic kiss. 

“John!”

You pull away, laughing hysterically as Johnny grunts in frustration. “Oy! What now?!” he asks, turning to look out the window. 

Chas is hurrying to the car. “Where are you going?” he asks. 

“Nowhere, apparently,” Johnny answers. 

You lean around him so Chas can see you and he visibly relaxes once he realizes John isn’t taking off with some stranger. 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Chandler, I’ll make sure he gets home in one piece,” you mock. 

Johnny grins. “Yeah, Daddy, he’ll take care of me good and proper.”

“Ugh, don’t ever call me that again,” Chas says with irritation. “Have fun, you two.”

“Oh we will,” Johnny assures him, leaning out the window. “C’mere, mate. Give us a kiss!”

“No! No, John! Don’t--”

Too late. Johnny places a slew of kisses across Chas’s face, while the burly man tries to escape. “G’off!”

Your laughter cannot be contained and it’s not until you’re wiping tears from your eyes that you place a hand on John’s shoulder. “I think he’s had enough,” you manage to say. 

Johnny gives Chas one last smacking kiss before flopping back into his seat. A cigarette reappears in his mouth. “Bye, Chas. Don’t wait up.”

Chas waves you off as you guys drive away. 

After several long seconds of silence, you say, “So, I’m not really taking you home then?”

Johnny grins cheekily. “We’re headed in the direction of your place, and your roommates are occupied for the next few hours,” he points out. 

You shake your head affectionately. “Brat,” you say. “You could have just asked.”

Johnny lights his cigarette. “Now where is the fun in that?” he teases. 

He exhales smoke out the window. You can feel him studying you, but you’re too focused on the dark road to meet his eye. “Something I can help you with?” you ask. 

“Well, aside from the throbbing sensation in me trousers,” Johnny chuckles. “Actually, you never said if you fancy me too.”

At this you take a chance and shoot him a smile. “Thought that was obvious,” you say. 

“Humor me.”

“But where’s the fun in that?”

“Wanker,” Johnny responds, looking out the window. Suddenly he starts to hit your arm excitedly. “Oy! Pull over here, mate!”

“John, you can hold it until we get to my place.”

“No, I don’t need to piss,” Johnny tells you. “Just, pull over.”

Sighing heavily, you do as he commands, turning off the road and into an open field. When you bring the car to a stop, Johnny opens the door and hops out. Frowning, you put the car in park and follow his lead. You’re just in time to see him climbing into the bed of your truck, so you shut the car off and grab a blanket from under the seat. You toss it to him before climbing into the back yourself. Johnny shakes the blanket and lays it down before stretching out onto it. You collapse next to him, leaning back on your elbows. 

“You know my house has a bed, right?” you mock. 

Johnny chuckles, leaning back just as you’re doing. “We’ll get there, love,” he says, cigarette tucked into the corner of his mouth. “Just wanted to take a second and enjoy the view.”

The sky is clear of clouds and full of stars. The moon is nearly full and bright, illuminating everything in the field. You take the time to admire Johnny’s face. Dark eyes rimmed with smudged eyeliner, slim nose, cheekbones to die for and sinful lips sucking absentmindedly on his cigarette. 

“It’s pretty spectacular,” you say. 

Johnny smirks and turns to you, only to flush when he sees you studying him. Quick as a flash, he slides onto your lap so he’s straddling your waist. 

“You do fancy me!” he says triumphantly. “Knew it.”

He takes the cigarette out and swoops down for a kiss. You accept it hungrily, grunting as he drags his teeth down your bottom lip. The taste of cigarette ash mixed with his natural sweetness is enough to make your cock swell again. Part of it is because the taste reminds you of your past romps, and another part of it is because it’s so purely  _ John _ . 

Johnny straightens up and puts the cigarette back in his mouth. He shuffles down your waist to straddle your legs, fingers quickly undoing your belt. 

“You are so impatient,” you tell him, watching him unbutton your jeans. “We are barely ten minutes from my home. Can’t you wait--” You break off as you inhale sharply. Johnny’s slim fingers wrap around your cock and give it a quick tug. 

“‘Course I can,” he says, pulling you out of your jeans. The cool night air makes you shudder when it hits your hot flesh. “Just don’t want to. Least not for this. Don’t get me wrong, yer still gonna bugger me senseless. I just wanna play first.”

“You make it sound like I’m a toy,” you say, watching him extinguish his smoke on the truck bed. 

“Tonight yer my toy,” Johnny teases, forcing you to lift your hips so he can pull your pants down. 

“And tomorrow?”

Johnny pauses, eyes flickering up to meet yours. “We’ll talk ‘bout it. Fair ‘nough?” 

You nod in agreement. “Carry on.”

Johnny grins wolfishly, leaning up to give you a firm kiss. You hold him there for a second, savoring the feeling of his clever tongue stroking yours. Whatever is going on between you and Johnny, you’ll save the heavy talking for another time. Right now you’re completely content to spend the remainder of your evening getting each other off. 

Johnny slinks away so he can crawl down your legs once more. When you follow him with your eyes, all you can see is his bleach blond hair in the moonlight. All of a sudden, a warm, wet tongue drags along your cock and you can’t help but let out a soft moan. It happens again while Johnny shuffles to get into a better position. He smirks up at you before sucking the head of your cock past his lips. You clench your hands into fists, trying to keep yourself from thrusting into his mouth. 

Johnny’s eyes flutter close and he makes a low growl in the back of this throat. He drops his mouth down on you, his tongue stroking the underside of your cock. His head starts to bob up and down, hand coming up to grip you at the base.

“Fuck,” you gasp, your arms giving out so you're flat on your back.

Johnny sucks harder, taking you as far into his mouth as he can. You can’t help the twitching of your hips, chasing the warm, wet suction. With an audible pop, Johnny lets you go, his lips glistening from saliva and precome. 

“You know what I wanna hear, mate?” he asks, voice deliciously hoarse. With wide eyes, you watch him trace his lips with the head of your cock. 

“How fucking hot you are?” you supply, grunting. With his free hand he fumbles around until he finds yours, which he places on his head. You accept the invitation and run both hands through his product heavy hair. 

Johnny smirks, tonguing your slit. “That helps,” he murmurs. “Try again.”

You know what he wants. He makes you say it every time. “I want you.”

Johnny’s smirk widens. He swirls his tongue around your cock’s head before sucking it between his lips. You tighten your grip in his hair and thrust yourself further into his mouth. There’s a fluttering sensation as you hit the back of his throat, but then he’s swallowing around you and fuck if it doesn’t feel like you’re halfway down his throat now. 

It goes on that way for a while; Johnny’s head bobbing up and down enthusiastically as your hips thrust forward, burying yourself as far into his mouth as he can take. Each time you give his hair a sharp tug he sucks harder, hums louder and if he keeps this up you’re going to unravel embarrassingly fast. Already you can feel your balls tightening, your stomach muscles clenching right before…

Johnny pulls off of you, gasping for breath and gripping the base of your cock so hard it stops your impending orgasm. You moan loudly, body nearly convulsing from the sudden shock of not coming. 

“We should probably get to your place, yeah?” Johnny pants, chest heaving. He’s giving you the widest smirk you’ve ever seen on him. 

“Fuck...you...can’t...asshole!” you manage to say between your own pants. 

Johnny sticks his tongue out at you and draws a cigarette from his pocket. Before he can light it, you pounce on him, knocking him onto his back so he’s pinned beneath you. He lets out a shout of surprise and his cigarette flies out of his hand. 

“Me ciggie!”

“Tough shit!” you growl, unfastening his tight pants. You pin him to the truck bed with your body while you worm your hand under the leather. “Two can play this game.” 

You get your hand around his cock, nearly moaning when you feel how unbelievably hard he is. You start to jerk him  fast and rough, the way you know makes his knees buckle. He immediately starts thrashing underneath you, hips rising and falling in time with your hand. He grips your jacket, using it for leverage so he can lean up and kiss you. You don’t even care that you can taste yourself on him, especially when that sinful tongue starts stroking yours. 

He lets out soft whimpers and mewls, practically clawing at your chest. When he breaks the kiss, he nips your jawline. “Gonna come in me pants,” he groans. 

You grin, nuzzling his neck. “Good. Come for me, Johnny,” you urge. You let your teeth press into the soft skin in front of you, all the while continuing to jerk him off. 

To your surprise, he shakes his head. “Nah, not yet.” But you don’t stop. Because unlike Johnny, you’re not a giant tease. “Mate...mate, said not yet! Yer gonna make me cream me pants. Gonna have to sit in wetness the rest of the ride! Mate, you should--” 

He doesn’t get a chance to finish because at that moment you bite down hard on the spot where his neck meets his shoulder, while simultaneously tightening your grip just enough to push him over the edge. Johnny’s moan is almost comically loud. He spasms uncontrollably below you as he comes, covering your hand and the inside of his pants with jizz. It’s not until he’s still under you that you remove your hand, pushing yourself up to smirk down at him. 

“First one of the night,” you comment. You lean down and flick your tongue across his lips, earning a longing moan. “You do this every time, you know.”

“Oh yeah? Wasat?” Johnny asks, pushing his hair back from his sweaty forehead. 

“Quit on me before I finish so that I’ll pay you back,” you say, pushing yourself up to kneel. You wipe your hand on the blanket underneath you. “I’m almost a hundred percent sure that’s how I’m going to die. From you getting me right to the edge and then stopping.”

Johnny gives you a lazy smile. “Dunno wot yer talkin’ ‘bout, love,” he says. 

You roll your eyes, tucking your erection back into your pants. Dear god is it painful, but you’re eager to get Johnny back to your place so you can fuck him properly. 

“Come on, let’s get out of here and get to somewhere more comfortable.” 

It takes a couple of minutes for you and Johnny to pull yourselves together enough to get back in the car. The throbbing in your pants isn’t as unbearable at this point, but you’re able to ignore it in favor of watching Johnny’s squirm uncomfortably in the seat next to you. 

The house you rent with your roommates never looked so good. As soon as you pull into the driveway Johnny is already unbuckling his seatbelt, cigarette filling the car with smoke as he excitedly exhales. Inside, you lead Johnny through the living room and towards your room. Before you get there however, you feel a hand on yours. 

“Loo?” Johnny asks. 

“Right there on the left.”

Johnny nods and disappears into the bathroom, giving you time to get to your room and clean things up a bit. You weren’t expecting company, but thankfully you keep supplies in your nightstand. You kick away some clothes on the floor and shrug out of your jacket. The next thing you know, you hear the shower running and can’t help but chuckle. You shouldn’t be surprised, considering what you did to him in the truck. 

With your door open, you can hear Johnny’s voice as he sings to himself. You always did love the sound of his voice so you pause what you’re doing to listen. 

“ _ Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kickin' in, it's getting heavy, and I wanna run and hide, I wanna run and hide, _ ” Johnny sings. “ _ I do it every time, you're killin' me now, and I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you. _ ”

Smirking to yourself, you lean on the doorframe, enjoying the sound of Johnny singing. 

_ “Oh oh, I want some more, oh oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh oh, I want some more, oh oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight. _ ”

Your smirk turns into a genuine smile and you go back to straightening up your room. By the time the shower turns off, you’ve drawn your bed sheets back and placed the condoms and lube on the nightstand. You’re sitting on the edge of the bed naked when Johnny shuffles in, clothes in one hand while the other holds a towel wrapped around his waist. Cigarette resting between his lips, he elbows the door closed and drops his clothes in a pile on the floor. 

This is the first time you’ve seen his face clean of makeup. Water droplets run down his hair and drip onto his shoulders, giving you the urge to lick them away. You watch as he removes the towel and impatiently dries his hair.

Johnny removes the cigarette to exhale and saunters over to you, dropping the towel in the process. He straddles you, one arm snaking around your neck. 

“That was mean,” he says. 

You scoff. “You’re one to talk,” you say, hands running down his back, reveling in the feeling of his damp skin under your fingertips. “You got to come. I didn’t.”

“That jus’ means when you do, yer gonna come hard,” Johnny says, taking a drag and then letting the cigarette dangle between his fingers.

“It also means you’re going to feel it for days,” you tell him, hands dropping to squeeze his round ass. “Because I’m going to buried so deep inside you…” 

His free hand tangles in your hair as he dives in for a kiss. You meet him halfway, groaning and wishing he was already prepped so you could fuck him right then and there. Johnny grinds into your lap, making your erection spring back to life. He feels so smooth and cool you can’t help run your hands across every bit of skin you can reach. Groaning, he cups your cheek and chases your tongue so he can suck it into his mouth. God he feels amazing squirming on your lap, skin smelling like your soap. It almost feels like you've claimed him in some way.

Johnny breaks the kiss to gasp for breath. “I always feel it for days after you’ve buggered me.”

“Good. Means I’m doing it right.”

“No complaints here, mate.”

Chuckling, you let him slide off your lap so he can extinguish his cigarette in the ashtray next to your supplies. You fully climb onto the bed with him, waiting until he settles himself against the pillows before you crawl over him. 

The next kiss is actually softer than the last, more sensual and slow. Knowing that no one will be home is giving you immense comfort, especially since this is the first time you and Johnny have been together where it didn’t need to be rushed. You could actually take your time with him. If you wanted to that is. And judging by how hard you are and how Johnny arches into your touch, it doesn’t seem like slow is on the agenda for this evening. 

Maybe some other time. 

You pull back and force Johnny to roll onto his stomach. Then you places a trail of hot kisses starting from his neck and following his spine until you reach his lower back. Johnny shifts to get more comfortable before he lifts a leg, spreading himself a little. You take a moment to admire his ass, giving one cheek a firm slap just to see him twitch and hear that loud whimper again. 

When you spread them apart, Johnny’s puckered entrance is right in front of you and you run your tongue over it. He moans this time and so you do it again, making sure to coat it in your spit. You start a steady pace with your tongue, licking and prodding Johnny’s hole while he starts to move his hips in time with you. When he’s good and soaked, you trace him with the tip of your finger, using your other hand to reach around and grasp his cock. You start stroking him while teasing him at the same time and it slowly starts to swell in your hand.

“Bloody ‘ell, love,” he mumbles into the pillow. “Yer too good to me.”

Thinking on the strangeness of his statement considering the situation, you let go of his cock and kiss your way up his back again, finger still teasing his asshole. 

“Hmm, how’s that?” you ask, licking the spot on his neck you bit earlier. 

“Always makin’ sure m’prepped and shite,” Johnny sighs, rocking against your hand, trying to feel more. 

Does that mean he’s been with people who haven’t? That’s troubling. Carefully, you push the digit forward, slowly sliding into him up to the knuckle. Johnny groans loudly, automatically clamping down around the intrusion. You kiss your way across his cheek and he turns his head to catch your lips, twisting himself awkwardly. It's a brief kiss as he breaks away to moan and bury his face in your pillow, but to you it seems almost grateful. You nip his shoulder playfully.

“You’d do the same for me, I hope,” you say, withdrawing your finger slightly before pushing it back in a little further this time. 

Johnny groans, face first in the pillow. “That mean you gonna let me shag you one of these days?” he asks, hips rising off the bed to meet your hand.

“Never said I was opposed to the idea,” you point out.

“Aye, that's truuueeoohhhhh,  _ fuck! _ ” Johnny breaks off as you start to finger him as deep as you can, mouth busy sucking on his neck. He grinds down on the bed.

“But for tonight, cannot wait to be inside you again. Been too long.”

Johnny makes a noise that may be him agreeing with you. He reaches out to feel around on the nightstand until his hand closes around the bottle of lube and he holds it up for you. He lets out a disappointed grunt when you stop fingering him, but begins moaning again once you’re able to slide a lubed-up finger back inside. This time you’re met with little to no resistance and you let him set the pace, happy to be draped across his back, kissing and biting his neck as he thrusts backwards onto your finger. 

When you manage to slide a second finger in, Johnny moans loudly. “Fuckin’ hell,” he says, swallowing thickly. “Can feel yer cock on me arse. Yer so hard.”

“Yeah, because you didn’t fucking let me come,” you remind him, managing to press your two fingers against his prostate. 

Johnny gasps your name and twitches. “Fuck me,” he urges. “Wanna ride yer cock. Wanna bounce on yer lap ‘till we’re both sticky.”

“You think you're ready for that?” you ask.

“Oh yeah, m’ready,” Johnny mumbles. 

You nip him just below his ear before withdrawing your fingers. You roll onto the bed next to Johnny, reaching for a condom while he tries to push himself up. You examine the wrapper to make sure it’s good before carefully tearing off the edge. Johnny takes the condom out for you and helps roll it onto your dick. Next he grabs the lube again, pouring a generous amount in his hand. When he starts to stroke you, you jerk instinctively, hips chasing the feeling of the tightness Johnny is making with his fist. 

Once that’s done, he scrambles to throw his leg over your waist. You watch as he reaches behind himself to grasp your cock. He positions the tip and slowly starts to lower himself down on you. 

You’ve never fucked Johnny this way before. Usually his back is to you while he’s shoved up against a wall or bent over something. But this way you can actually see his face. He’s even more beautiful than before. You watch his face scrunch up with concentration, frowning when you see the briefest flash of pain. 

“You need more prep?” you ask. 

Johnny likes to rush things and you’re worried in his haste to fuck, he stopped your prepping too soon. 

“Nah, nah, s’fine,” Johnny waves you off, placing both hands on your chest. “Just been awhile is all.”

“We can stop,” you offer, even though every part of you wants to grab Johnny’s waist and bury yourself in him. 

Johnny shakes his head violently and the next thing you know he’s fully seated on your lap, groaning loudly. “Mmm, yeah that’s the stuff.”

You let a grin cross your face, hands running up and squeezing Johnny’s thighs. He lifts himself slightly before dropping back down again, this time making you moan. Each time he does it the action is smoother and you can feel Johnny’s tight walls relaxing to accommodate you. The wrinkle between his eyebrows soon disappears and his eyes flutter open to look down. 

He looks so fucking amazing rising and falling on your lap, that you’ve decided sex with him must always be this way moving forward. You can see his flush cheeks, bright eyes behind a few strands of hair, pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. He leans forward to kiss you, still gyrating on your lap. You wrap your arms around him, returning the kiss passionately. When you break to breathe, he keeps his forehead touching yours. Your hands find his waist and you thrust upwards hard, coaxing a loud groan out of the gorgeous blond. 

The eye contact is intense. Johnny is refusing to look away and you wonder if he’s memorizing your face just as you’re memorizing his, wanting to preserve this exact memory for future lonely nights. You take over the movements for both of you, thrusting up into Johnny as deep as you can go. You’re not going to last this way for very long. Not when you were close to coming once already and he’s squeezing you so tight you feel like his body is trying to make an impression of your cock. His lips are parted and you wish he had a cigarette to complete the image.

“Missed yer cock,” Johnny admits through another moan. “You fill me up so good, love.”

“Yeah? Is that right?” you ask, wrapping your arms around him to crush him to your chest. “Like riding my cock, don’t you?”

Johnny nods excitedly, tongue diving into your mouth for a second before he responds. “Gonna feel you for days.  _ Soddin’ hell _ yer so deep!”

Grinning, you snap your hips up roughly and he shouts, his hand coming off the bed to grab your shoulder. His growl is animalistic when he cries, “There! Oh yeah, right there! Bloody hell, don't stop!” 

“There’s the sweet spot,” you coo, focusing every thrust in that direction. “Take my dick, baby.”

“Takin’ it good,” Johnny mumbles against your lips, sounding proud of himself. “Not givin’ it back.”

You grin and complete the kiss, knowing your time inside him is limited. It feels too good and you are still so wound up from the blow job earlier, you’re going to come soon. But you want to delay as long as possible. Johnny is so loud you're glad you're not at the club otherwise his noises would be drowned out by the music. Hearing him completely unfiltered and seeing him so wanton is driving you crazy.

Without warning you roll so Johnny winds up on his back, your cock slipping out of him in the process. He whines at the sudden loss, clawing desperately for you. 

“Not fun is it?” you tease.

Johnny looks devastated. “No! No it bloody well is not!” His cock is hard and red as it touches his stomach. 

“It is for me,” you say. Your eyes rack over his body hungrily. He notices and stretches his arms above his head, and you take a second to admire how he looks this way. 

“Wanna picture, mate?” he teases breathlessly. 

You tap your temple. “S’all right here,” you say, scouring the rumpled blankets for the bottle of lube. You spread more on your cock while Johnny stares on, pupils blown wide and chest rising and falling rapidly as he pants. 

Johnny’s legs fall further open, giving you access when you lean over him again. This time when you slide in, he’s so loose and hungry for you that it feels like you were made for each other. The new angle still lets you bury yourself completely in him, but now you have a better view of him touching himself. You resume fucking him, hands resting on either side of his hips, eyes never leaving Johnny. You don’t want to miss anything. His arms are still stretched over his head, gripping one of the bars of your headboard as he moves along with your thrusts. 

You've never seen something so erotic

He removes one hand so he can fist his cock, jerking himself off while you start to pound him. Your orgasm will not be stopped this time. Wave after wave of heat washes over you, your cock so hard inside Johnny you swear you could cut glass with it if you wanted to. 

“Oh, yeah, that’s it, love,” Johnny groans. “Yeah, fuckin’ let me ‘ave it.”

“I’m gonna come, John.”

“That’s right you are,” Johnny grunts, back arching and hand moving so fast it’s practically a blur. “Come for Johnny like a good lad. Johnny’s comin’ too. Watch me come again…”

The second you see the jets of white splatter across his stomach, you’re done for. You come hard, filling the condom as you keep erratically pounding into Johnny, riding the intense pleasure until the drops are milked from you. 

You’re panting so hard you have to remind yourself to take slow breaths so you don’t start to hyperventilate. You half-collapse on top of John, catching yourself at the last second so you don’t fall onto his mess. A hungry mouth finds yours, sloppy kisses helping you come back down from your high. 

When you can manage, you slowly slide out of Johnny, earning a soft groan from the man beneath you. Falling onto your back next to him, you run a hand through your hair. 

“Fuck, man.”

Johnny laughs breathlessly. “Well said.”

You want nothing more than to just pass out, but cleaning up takes priority. The condom is removed and discarded in a trash bin by your bedside. While you do that, you hear Johnny’s lighter click and glance over to see him lighting up. He’s not even bothering to try to take care of himself. Instead he lays back while he takes a drag, softening cock resting on his leg and spunk drying on his stomach and chest. He looks completely fucked out and satisfied. 

“I’ll grab a washcloth,” you offer. “Want anything else?”

“Water would be great, mate.”

You leave the room to clean yourself up and come back with a warm, wet washcloth and a large glass of water. Johnny hasn’t moved an inch, but when he sees you, he forces himself to sit up with a wince. He places his cigarette gently on the ashtray before taking the drink. 

“Ta, cheers,” he says, raising the glass to you. 

You chuckle and drop the washcloth next to him. “Must be losing my touch if all I get is a ‘well said’ and ‘cheers’,” you tease, climbing back onto the bed. 

Johnny downs half the water in one go and places the cup next to the ashtray. “When I can form words again, I’ll elaborate,” he mocks, grabbing the washcloth. He sloppily cleans himself off before dropping the washcloth onto the floor. 

You lay on your side facing him and he follows suit. “So, you staying?” you ask. 

Johnny ponders your question for a moment before shrugging. “If you want me to,” he says. “Don’t really have a car so you’d have to bring me home.” 

“Then that’s a yes, you’re staying,” you determine, dropping your arm on his waist and shifting closer so your noses are touching. “Too tired to drive you anywhere.”

Johnny lets out a sleepy chuckle. “I see. Invite a bloke back to yer place and make sure he can’t escape,” he teases, eyes fluttering closed. “Lucky for you, I’m okay with that.”

“Yeah, lucky me,” you smile, also closing your eyes. “And for the record, you invited yourself over, knowing you wouldn’t have a way to get home. I don’t think you wanted to escape.”

“Bollocks. Ya got me, mate.”

You feel the blanket being dragged over the both of you, but you’re too exhausted to move to help. Johnny pulls away slightly to extinguish his cigarette and you hear the click of the lamp as he turns it off. He settles back into the spot where he was, this time peppering your lips with a few small kisses. 

“Goodnight, love.”

“Night, John.” 


End file.
